Voices
by KitCharmed
Summary: The girls' new neighbor hears voices in her mind. And they're telling her to kill the Halliwells. Set somewhere at the end of S2
1. Prologue

Title: Voices  
  
Part: Complete story  
  
Author: Natalie Giardetti  
  
Rating: PG (maybe PG-13 in chapter 3?).  
  
Genre: I'm not sure. Anyone has any thoughts ?  
  
Archive: Ask my permission first  
  
Feedback: charmedkit@excite.com  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own any of these characters (except for Lucy and the Voices) and no profit is intended. This is just for fun  
  
summary:  
  
Author's notes: This fic was written in August 2000 and takes place after the end of season 2. Also, a big thank you to my sister Karine who gave me the inspiration to do this story.  
  
Voices  
  
Prologue  
  
Lucy rinses the blood stains on her hands. She feels like she's living a nightmare. She did not want to kill this woman. She didn't have any choice. The Voices told her she had to kill her. Everything that happened to her family was because of that woman. So she killed her. To get rid of the Voices.  
  
But the Voices are still there, whispering to her that there is still someone else to kill.  
  
Lucy turns off the water and exits the bathroom. She has to find that someone if she wants to make the Voices stop. 


	2. Lucy

Chapter 1  
  
Two weeks later.  
  
Piper Halliwell is comfortably seated in the kitchen, sipping a coffee cup while savoring this rare moment of calm. She has nothing to do before going to P3 this afternoon and, for now, nothing is exactly what she wants to do. Prue is also in the kitchen, reading the morning paper.  
  
" Guys! " Phoebe exclaims suddenly coming into the room, making both of her sisters jump.  
  
" What? What's going on? " Prue asks.  
  
" You'll never guest what I just saw outside! " Phoebe announces.  
  
" Please, not a demon. " Piper says, already missing the moment of calm that has just ended.  
  
" No, Piper. I just saw a moving truck parked next door. I think our new neighbor just arrived. "  
  
" You mean, at Dan's house? " Piper asks.  
  
" Yep. "  
  
" It would be nice to go see who our new neighbors are. " Prue says as she gets up.  
  
The sisters go outside to greet their new neighbors. As they near the truck, Phoebe whispers to her sisters " Let it be a hot single guy. ". Piper hits her in the ribs. As the sisters step on the driveway, a young woman exits the house. She sees the girls and walks to them with a smile.  
  
" Hi. " She say, holding out her hand. " You must be the neighbors. "  
  
" Uh, yeah. " Prue answers. " I'm Prue Halliwell. And here are my sisters Piper and Phoebe. "  
  
" Nice to meet you. I'm Lucy Rainworth. "  
  
They all shake hands. Phoebe, a little sad the neighbor wasn't a hot single guy but still pretty happy to have such a nice new neighbor, asks " Where are you from? "  
  
" New York " the young woman answers.  
  
" That's a big move! " Prue says. " Why did you move from one coast to the other? "  
  
Lucy slightly clenches her fists and answers " I had nothing left there. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a lot to do. "  
  
The young woman walks away as the sisters exchange surprised looks. Piper shrugs and says " Anyway, that's none of our business. "  
  
" You're right. " Prue agrees. " Well, I gotta go. " she says looking at her watch. " I have a photo shoot to go too. I'll see you guys later. "  
  
" Okay, bye. " Phoebe does.  
  
Prue goes to her car and Piper and Phoebe go back inside.  
  
From her living room's window, Lucy watches the Halliwell sisters. They seemed nice. She could've been friends with them. She'd like to be their friend; it's been so long since she had any friends. But one of them - Prue? - had to ask about New York. The Voices heard her. She doesn't have a choice: she must now kill Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell.  
  
Lucy closes the drapes and collapses on the floor, overcome by terrible sobs. " I don't want to. I can't. " she thinks even though she knows the Voices will be stronger than her, once more.  
  
In the Manor, Piper and Phoebe are back into the kitchen. Piper takes a look at the microwave's clock. Half past eleven. She picks up her coffee cup and throws the liquid n the sink.  
  
" I have to go too, Pheebs. " she announces to her sister.  
  
" Where are you going? " Phoebe asks.  
  
" At P3. "  
  
" At 11:30? It's a little early, don't you think? " Phoebe teases her.  
  
" Well, if you must know, I'm meeting Leo there for lunch. " Piper says as she picks up her handbag. " Seems like you'll have to eat lunch alone, Phoebe. "  
  
" Thanks for reminding me, Piper. I hadn't noticed. " Phoebe sarcastically remarks  
  
" Good, then, my work here is done. " Piper says as she disappears through the door.  
  
Determined not to spend the afternoon alone, Phoebe calls her friends to invite them to go shopping with her. After a few calls, she begins to believe she is destined to spend the afternoon alone: none of here friends are free. She looks through the window. " Unless. " she thinks as she looks at the neighboring house.  
  
A minute later, Phoebe knocks on Lucy's door.  
  
" Hey. " she does as the door opens. " I thought that maybe you were tired of undoing boxes and I wanted to know if you'd like to go downtown with me. You know, shopping, visiting fun places. "  
  
" Sure, why not? " Lucy accepts. " You're right, I'm really tired of undoing boxes. "  
  
" Great. Meet you in, say. ten minutes? "  
  
" Okay. "  
  
Soon, the two young women leave together. The afternoon goes on very nicely for Phoebe. She discusses freely with Lucy. Her new friends confides that she came to San Francisco to start a new life and get a new job. Phoebe reveals to her that she too came back here to start a new life and that she is succeeding, thanks to her sisters. When Phoebe tells her that Piper is the owner of P3, Lucy seems very interested.  
  
At around four o'clock, Phoebe decides it's time to head back home. As she parks in the driveway, Lucy turns to Phoebe.  
  
" Phoebe, I have something to ask you but it's a little embarrassing. " she says.  
  
" Come on, you don't have to be embarrassed with me. " Phoebe reassures her. " What is it? "  
  
" See, when I got into the house, hot water was cut off. The water heater is in the basement but the light is dead and I. uh. I'm afraid of going downstairs alone in the dark. I know it's silly but. "  
  
" Hey, that's okay. I was also scared to go to the basement before. Listen, I'll change the light for you, alright? "  
  
" Thank you, Phoebe. "  
  
She smiles at Lucy.  
  
The two women enter the house. Lucy finds a new light bulb and gives it to Phoebe. Then they both walk towards the basement door. Phoebe starts going down the stairs. She feels Lucy behind her but doesn't think much of it. As she steps on the last steps, she is violently hit on the back of the head.  
  
Everything goes dark.  
  
When she comes back to herself, Phoebe is tied to a chair. Lucy is standing in front of her a watches her intently.  
  
" What. " Phoebe starts.  
  
" I'm really sorry, Phoebe. Really. " Lucy says. I don't have any choice. "  
  
" Any choice to do what? " Phoebe asks, more and more worried.  
  
Lucy walks to the stairs without answering Phoebe's question.  
  
" I have to leave you now, Phoebe. " she says. " But don't worry: your sisters will soon join you. And then, we'll end all this.  
  
She turns off the light, leaving Phoebe alone in the dark. 


	3. Where is Phoebe?

Chapter 2  
  
At five o'clock, Prue finally parks her car in front of the house. The photo shoot was extremely long and difficult. Problems kept popping up every second. Prue isn't unhappy that the day is finally over.  
  
As she unlocks the door, she says " Piper, Phoebe, anybody home? ". Since there is only silence, Prue realizes she's alone in the Manor. As she goes to put her equipment in her darkroom, she notices a note on the kitchen table.  
  
"Prue, Piper,  
I went shopping with Lucy.  
I'll be back for dinner.  
Phoebe."  
  
While Prue finished reading the note, she hears the front door open. She goes to see who it is and she finds Piper and Leo.  
  
" Hi, Prue. " Piper does when she sees her. " How's it going? "  
  
" Except for the fact that I lost a whole day to take pictures that aren't even good, everything's fine. " Prue answers. " How was your day? "  
  
" A little better than yours, I'd say. " Piper answers.  
  
" Really? " Prue sarcastically reacts.  
  
" Okay, a lot better than yours. " Leo says.  
  
" So you're not here for work. " is Prue's conclusion.  
  
" No. "  
  
The three of them go to the kitchen.  
  
" I thought you had to go to P3 tonight? " Prue tells as she opens the fridge.  
  
" Yeah, but we came here to eat dinner. " Piper answers. " And I have to change my clothes. "  
  
Realizing that Phoebe never came to see them, Piper asks " Where's Phoebe?"   
  
" She left a note saying that she's gone shopping with Lucy. " Prue answers. "She should be back soon. "  
  
Piper nods to let her know she understood. Then she starts making a quick dinner. She asks Prue if she'll come to P3 with them tonight. She says she will and that Phoebe will probably accompany them also.  
  
While they're talking, Leo looks through the window. He realizes something's wrong but he's not sure what it is at first.  
  
" Lucy is the neighbor you told me about, Piper ? " he asks.  
  
" Yes, why? "  
  
" That's weird." he mutters.  
  
" What's weird? " Prue asks.  
  
" Her car is in her driveway. You were both using your cars. If Phoebe went shopping with her, they should've taken Lucy's car. " Leo explains.  
  
" Or they could've taken the bus. " Prue replies.  
  
Leo doesn't seem convinced and he is about to protest when Piper speaks.  
  
" Or Phoebe met a friend there and decided to stay with her. You know, Leo, the weird things in our lives aren't all caused by demons and warlocks. "  
  
" I know, Piper. I was only worried for your sister. I'm sorry. " he apologizes.  
  
" I'll let it go this time. " Piper smiles.  
  
Piper, Leo and Prue sit at the table to eat. When they finish their meal, Phoebe still hasn't returned. The girls decide she chose to eat at the restaurant and go upstairs to get changed. When they come back downstairs, Leo is still alone in the living room.  
  
" What the hell is she doing? " Piper asks as she looks at her watch. " The stores must be closed by now. "  
  
" Maybe she's on her way home. " Leo suggests.  
  
" I don't know, Leo. " Prue does. " I'm starting to think you were right. Maybe. "  
  
" Oh no. " Piper cuts in. " You are not going to start that, Prue. Nothing happened to Phoebe. She's a big girl and she probably decided to go out with friends. "  
  
Prue and Leo agree with her. Since it is already time to leave, Piper leaves a note for Phoebe, saying to meet them at the club. In spite of what she told her sister and boyfriend, Piper isn't really reassured about her little sisters' whereabouts. She shakes her head, shaking off her worries damning all the demons who have made their lives so difficult.  
  
When she goes back to the entrance, Leo notices Piper's slightly worried look.  
  
" Are you alright? " he asks her.  
  
" Yeah. " Piper answers. " I was just telling myself I'd really like to know where the hell Phoebe is. "  
  
" You sure? "  
  
" Yes. Let's go, were gonna be late. "  
  
And they all exit the house.  
  
From the window of her living room, all lights turned off, Lucy watches Phoebe's sisters finally leaving the house with the man that arrived with Piper. The Voices whisper to her that she must kill the sisters, but they say nothing about the man. Which means, if he doesn't get involved in any of this, his life will be spared. Lucy leaves the window swearing she will do everything in her power to keep the man alive. It is hard enough to kill the people the Voices tell her to kill, she won't start to kill the others.  
  
Now that the neighbors have left, Lucy can switch on the lights. She then goes to the mirror and looks at herself with a smile. Phoebe was right, this outfit is perfect.  
  
Thinking about her new friend, Lucy's mood gets darker. Tears fill their eyes. Her friend. The first friend she's had for so long. And she has to kill her. God, life is unfair.  
  
In the dark basement, Phoebe is trying to undo the ropes that tie her. Without any success. Since Lucy trapped her here, Phoebe tried everything to free herself. The only thing she's managed to do is bruise her wrist.  
  
Phoebe also tries to understand what has happened. Lucy seemed like a really nice person and they had a lot of fun this afternoon. She could've sworn they'd become friends. Then Lucy traps her and ties her to a chair in her basement. And apparently, she'll do the same with Prue and Piper. The more she thinks about it, the less it makes sense.  
  
Actually, Phoebe is sure of isn't a witch or a demon. After all, she didn't use anything resembling witchcraft or supernatural powers. " Which lives what option?" Phoebe asks herself. " A hit woman? Possible, but I doubt it. A terrorist that wants to take her as a hostage? No, that doesn't work. A thief? No, she hasn't set foot in the manor. A serial killer? Ouch, that works. A crazy woman? No doubt about that." Suddenly, sees the basement door opening, the kitchen light letting her see Lucy's silhouette.  
  
" Lucy! Get me out of here! " Phoebe screams.  
  
" Shh. " Lucy does. " Please, don't scream, Phoebe. "  
  
" Lucy, you tied me to a chair. What did you think I would do? "  
  
" Please, don't scream, Phoebe. " Lucy repeats. " Otherwise, I'll have to gag you and you won't like that. "  
  
" My God, she's really crazy! " Phoebe thinks as she shuts up. If Lucy doesn't gag her, she may be able to call for help later.  
  
" Good. " Lucy does. " Now, I have to go. Be nice, alright, Phoebe? "  
  
" Where are you going? " Phoebe asks her.  
  
" To get one of your sisters, of course. " Lucy answers her. " It won't be very long, you'll see. "  
  
And with that, she closes the door, bathing the youngest Halliwell sister in darkness once again.  
  
At P3, the evening was in full swing. All the customers were enjoying themselves, the music is great and the mood is electrifying. Still, Piper can't really enjoy herself. She is behind the bar's counter, talking with Leo and regularly glancing around the room, hoping to see Phoebe. But there is still no sign of her.  
  
Prue, who had gone to the bathroom, sits back at the counter.  
  
" Phoebe still isn't here? " she asks the couple.  
  
" Apparently not. " Leo answers her. " If she came back home, she didn't come here."  
  
" Did she call? " Prue asks.  
  
" No. " Piper answers. " But I think I'll call home. "  
  
She picks up the phone behind the counter and she dials the manor's number. The answering machine picks up.  
  
" Phoebe? " Piper says. " Are you there? It's Piper. Hello? Okay, well, can you call us at P3 when you get home? Bye. "  
  
Seeing her come back towards Leo and herself, Prue asks her " So? "  
  
" She's still not home. " Piper answers.  
  
She looks at her sister and boyfriend with a worried look. She tries to convince herself that she's worried over nothing but she can't.  
  
" You know " she finally says. " I'm getting worried. I'm afraid something's happened to her. "  
  
" Aren't you the one who told me not to worry? " Prue tells her.  
  
" I know what I said, Prue. But I really have a bad feeling. "  
  
" Do you want me to try to find her? " Leo, a little worried too, offers her.  
  
Before Piper can ask him if he can really do that, she sees Lucy walking towards the bar.  
  
" Hi." Lucy tells them. Phoebe told me this place was and I agree with her, Piper. "  
  
" Uh, thanks. " the owner reacts. " Speaking of Phoebe, is she with you? "  
  
" No. " Lucy answers.  
  
" How's that? " Prue wants to know. " I thought you were supposed to spend the evening together."  
  
" Yes, that's what we did. " Lucy answers. " But we split up at dinner time. I went back home and Phoebe went to the restaurant with friends. "  
  
" At what time did you come back? " Prue asks.  
  
" What is this, an investigation? " Lucy laughs. " I came back at four or five o'clock. Why? "  
  
" And you haven't seen her since? " Piper insists.  
  
" No. What is going on? Is there a problem? "  
  
Prue explains to Lucy that no one knows where Phoebe is and asks her with who Phoebe left. Lucy answers that she doesn't remember. Leo, who hasn't stopped watching the young woman, finally opens his mouth.  
  
" Excuse me." he says. " Did you stay home after that?"  
  
" Yes. I ate and I had to get ready to come here. " Lucy answers.  
  
" That's funny. " Leo continues. " There were no lights in your house during dinner time or after that."  
  
Lucy squints her eyes slightly. " Be careful, my friend. If you insist too much, I'll have to take care of you too and I'm not interested in that. "  
  
" I know. " she says out loud. The electricity was cut. Apparently, the breaker box is broken. It took me forever to find the problem. That's why I came here so late.  
  
Leo nods, more or less convinced. He chooses not to insist. Nonetheless, he decides to keep an eye on this Lucy. After all, one is never careful enough.  
  
Lucy recounts her day with Phoebe and how she showed her many interesting places. Turning to Leo, Lucy says " San Francisco is really a fascinating city, don't you think. " She hesitates, seeming to realize she doesn't know his name.  
  
" Oh, I'm sorry: I forgot to introduce you. " Piper reacts as she understands what is happening. " Leo, this is Lucy, our new neighbor. Lucy, this is Leo Wyatt, my boyfriend. "  
  
" Nice to me you. " Lucy does, smiling at Leo. " You two make a really nice couple. "  
  
" Uh, thanks. " Leo says, giving a look at Piper, who smiles back.  
  
Lucy spends the rest of the evening with Piper, Leo and Prue. They try to enjoy the evening, but since Phoebe doesn't show up, as the hours go by they get more and more worried. At 11:30, Prue is tired of waiting.  
  
" I think I'll head back home and try to see if I can find where Phoebe is. " she tells her sister.  
  
" Okay. " Piper answers. " We'll stay here. I have to stay to close the club. Call us if you have any news. "  
  
" I will. See you later. "  
  
Leo and Piper say goodbye to Prue and she walks towards the exit.  
  
" Prue, wait up! " Lucy calls her.  
  
" What? " Prue asks, turning to face her.  
  
" Can I ask you a favor? You see, I came here by bus but I don't want to go back home alone by bus at this hour. Can you give me a lift? "  
  
" Sure, why not? " accepts Prue.  
  
It's only once she's in the car that Prue wonders why Lucy didn't use her own car. "It doesn't matter. " she tells herself as she turns on the engine.  
  
After saying goodbye to Lucy, Prue enters the house. It's empty. She checks the answering machine in case Phoebe called. There's only Piper's message. There's also no note anywhere in the house.  
  
Prue goes into Phoebe's room to get her address book and goes back downstairs intending to call each and every one of Phoebe's friends if she has too. As she sits on the couch, the phone rings. Thinking it could be Phoebe, Prue quickly answers.  
  
" Hello? "  
  
" Prue? " a voice whispers. " It's Lucy. "  
  
" What's wrong? " Prue asks, sensing fear in her neighbor's voice.  
  
" You've got to come here. I think there's someone in the house. "  
  
" What?! "  
  
" There's someone in my house. Oh no " Lucy says in a panicked voice " he's coming over here. Come quick, please ! "  
  
The phone is cut off  
  
Prue drops the phone and runs out the front door. She doesn't take the time to pick up a weapon. After all, she has her power.  
  
She opens the neighboring house's front door and looks for Lucy. The house is bathed in darkness. Prue cautiously walks in. Suddenly, she hears a scream from the kitchen. " Oh, my God, help me! "  
  
Following her instincts, Prue runs to the kitchen. As she enters the room, Lucy, hidden in a corner, hits her violently behind the head and Prue falls down.  
  
In the basement, Phoebe, whom Lucy gagged to keep her from alerting her sister, hears everything. When she hears her sister's body fall on the kitchen floor above her, she fights even harder against the ropes. With no results.  
  
When Prue opens her eyes, she is tied on a chair next to Phoebe, who has a gag on her mouth. She tries to gesture to her to look the other way. Prue turns around and sees Lucy, who looks at her intensely.  
  
" Like I already told your sister " she says " I'm really sorry, Prue. I have no choice, you know. "  
  
" Why are you doing this? " Prue asks, trying to gain time.  
  
" You know very well why, Prue. " Lucy answers her. " Maybe you weren't there when it happened but your sisters and you are partly responsible for the death of my family. "  
  
" What?! What are you talking about?" Prue reacts.  
  
Instead of answering, Lucy picks up a piece of cloth and walks toward Prue to gag her. Having no intention to let her do so and not needing her hands to use her power of telekinesis, Prue throws Lucy away with it. She lands on a pile of boxes. Lucy gets back up, surprise showing on her face. Then she looks at Prue and squints her eyes.  
  
" Oh, I see. " she does. " The Voices tell me you are witches. "  
  
Prue is so surprised she can't even think of something to say.  
  
" Well, in that case, I'll change my plan. " Lucy continues as she takes a gun out of a box. " If you try that little trick again, Prue, I shoot you're little sister. Understood? "  
  
Prue looks at her captor. She knows that even if Lucy is crazy, she is dangerous. She also knows that no matter what will happen, Lucy will end up killing them. But Piper is still free and may be able to save Phoebe and her. " Where there's life, there's hope. " Prue tells herself choosing not to risk Phoebe's life.  
  
Lucy gags Prue and, for more safety, decides to blindfold her. The Voices told that is where she controls her power. Her task done, Lucy looks sadly at both sisters. Phoebe is surprised to see tears rolling down Lucy's cheeks. She turns around but Phoebe can hear her cry.  
  
" I don't want to do this. " Lucy sobs. " But I have no choice: They're stronger than I am. "  
  
Then, she slowly climbs up the stairs, turning back at the doorstep to say "Don't worry. As soon as I catch Piper, I'll come back and end all of this quickly. You won't hurt. And I promise you I'll leave Leo alone. You deserve that. " And, once again, Lucy closes the basement door, leaving the two sisters alone in the dark. 


	4. Two down, one to go

Chapter 3  
  
When Piper and Leo come back home after closing P3, All the lights are out. As she opens the door, Piper sees Prue's handbag on the floor next to Phoebe's.  
  
" Well, seems like the lost sheep found her way back home. " she states to Leo, pointing the handbags.  
  
" Looks like we were worrying ourselves for nothing. " he says.  
  
" Can you blame us? " Piper teases him.  
  
" No, not really. " he smiles. " It comes with the job. "  
  
They both walk into the living room.  
  
" I wonder why Prue didn't call us, though. " Piper suddenly asks.  
  
" Maybe she forgot or maybe Phoebe came back so late they both decided to go to bed straight away. " Leo answers.  
  
" Yeah, maybe. " Piper says, not really convinced.  
  
" If it worries you so much, ask her tomorrow. " Leo kindly suggests.  
  
" You're right. " Piper said looking at him. " I'm sorry. I think I worry too much. "  
  
" I don't have to apologize. " Leo tells her as he puts his arms around her. "You have every right to worry for your sisters. "  
  
" Really? "  
  
" Really. It's even one of the things I love about you, that way you have of being worried about what happens to others. " he adds before kissing her.  
  
They stand like that a few minutes, holding each other, not saying a word because they don't need to to understand each other. Then Leo looks at the skies. He is being called. He lets out a small sigh. Why does that always happen in such moments? Slowly, with regret, he lets Piper go.  
  
" Uh, Piper, you know I'd love to stay. " he starts.  
  
" But you have to go. " she finishes for him, having guessed what is going on. "Go, I understand. "  
  
" Really? "  
  
" Really. Come on, your bosses are waiting. " she smiles.  
  
" Thank you, Piper. "  
  
He kisses her one last time then, just before he orbs out, he says " I love you. "  
  
" I know. " she says as she watches him disappear. " I love you too. "  
  
Piper goes upstairs to get ready for bed and notices that her sisters' doors are closed. " I hope they didn't have a fight. " she thinks as she enters her bedroom. " I'll talk to them tomorrow. " she decides as she puts on her pajamas. Then, Piper lies down, unaware that the two other bedrooms are empty and that Prue and Phoebe are actually trapped in Lucy's basement. "  
  
In front of her living room window, Lucy watches the last lights in the neighboring house being turned of. " Damn it. " she thinks. She saw Piper come home with Leo and she waited for him to leave to kidnap Piper in her sleep. That is why she made sure to go put Phoebe's handbag in her house and to close the doors of the bedrooms she thought were those of her captives. But Leo never left. So, she must now change her plan.  
  
Thinking about Leo and Piper, Lucy remembers how she found them cute at P3. She particularly remembers the way Leo looked at Piper: in it, you could see all the love it is possible to feel in this world. No one looked at her like that, not since her fiancé Kevin's death.  
  
Poor Kevin. He really loved her, she knows it. That's why she fought the Voices with all her strength when they told her to kill him. She even tried to kill herself to get rid of the Voices. But Kevin stopped her. And she killed him. That day, the first time the Voices were stronger than her, Lucy's life turner into horror. Because the instant she saw the face of the love of her life stiffened in death, Lucy knew she lost her strength and soul with him.  
  
In her heart, she knows Kevin had nothing to do with her family's death. As she steps away from the window, a little voice tells her that all those that came after him, including the Halliwell sisters, were as innocent as he was. But that little voice is soon drowned out by the other Voices, who her whispering to her to kill Phoebe, Prue and Piper.  
  
Lucy lets herself fall on the bed, crying, praying that death will come and take her before dawn.  
  
In Lucy's basement, Prue tries to untie herself from the chair. It is not easy with her eyes blindfolded. She hears Phoebe move next to her, probably also trying to free herself. She hears her try to say something through her gag, but Prue can't make out what it is.  
  
As she tries to free herself, Prue blames herself for not suspecting Lucy's real intent. If only she had insisted at the club, if only she'd listen to Leo at dinner time, if. Prue knows very well that this is not helping her but she can't help herself. And since she can't share her thoughts with Phoebe and that her sister can't try to comfort her, Prue keeps blaming herself.  
  
Next to her, Phoebe wonders what time it is. Let's see. When Lucy came to gag her before Prue's arrival, she told that she was right and that P3 was great. So it is nighttime. But what time in the night? Late enough so that Piper has come back from P3? Locked in the basement since the end of the afternoon and unable to look at her watch, Phoebe has no way to know it. But if Piper has come back from P3, she must have noticed they're missing. " Unless she's with Leo and she has something else in mind. " Phoebe jokes to herself. She'd like to talk to Prue, but her gag stops her from it. " Let's say Piper has come back. " she thinks. " Let's also say she notices we're missing. She still wouldn't know where we are. " Phoebe figures. She feels a little low. All she as left to do is hope that, one way or another, Piper will discover where she and Prue are and come to their rescue.  
  
That is a really small hope but it's enough to keep Phoebe from loosing all her courage.  
  
When Piper wakes up, the first thing Piper notices is the lack of noise in the house. Even if it is unusual at this hour, she doesn't worry much about it. She gets up and goes to the bathroom to take a showing. In doing so, she walks past her sisters' bedroom door and notices that they are still closed. " They're probably still asleep. " Piper guesses.  
  
When she gets out of the shower, the doors are still closed. She decides to let her sisters sleep a little more goes down to the kitchen to eat breakfast.  
  
After having eaten, Piper goes to the living room to watch TV. As she sits on the couch, she notices the phone on the floor. " What is the phone doing her? " she wonders. Picking it up, she notices that the line is still open. Finding this very weird, she puts it to her ear. She hears the phone company's recorded message saying " Please hang up and dial the number again. " It is probably repeating that message since yesterday evening.  
  
Piper hangs up and, intrigued, goes upstairs to ask her sisters if they had a problem. She knocks on Prue's door first.  
  
" Prue? " Piper calls out. " Are you there? "  
  
No answer.  
  
She keeps knocking on the door and calls her sister's name once again. Still no answer. Piper opens the door, thinking of the apology she'll give Prue. She is surprised to find that not only is the room empty but that the bed hasn't even been slept in.  
  
Suddenly having a bad feeling, Piper runs to Phoebe's room and opens the door without knocking. Like she expected, Phoebe isn't there and everything is in order in the room. (Well, as much in order as Phoebe's room can be.) " Oh no. " Piper thinks. " Phoebe never came back home last night. And now, Prue's missing too!  
  
Remembering having seen her sisters' handbags last night, Piper runs to the entrance, picks them up and starts searching them in hope of finding a clue. After ten minutes, Piper still hasn't found anything indicating her sisters' whereabouts. In spite of that, the meticulous search of the handbags helped her to calm down. "Okay, let's try to retrace their steps. Maybe that'll help me. " Piper tells herself, wishing Leo will come back soon.  
  
Meanwhile, Prue and Phoebe, who finally fell asleep, spent, are awaken when Lucy turns on the basement light. She's holding a plate with toasts in it. She walks to the girls and unties Phoebe's gaga.  
  
" Lucy, what's going on? " Phoebe asks.  
  
" It's breakfast time. " Lucy simply answers.  
  
" Huh? "  
  
Lucy picks up her gun, looks at Phoebe and says " I'll untie your hands so you can eat. If you try anything, I'll kill Prue. Understood ? "  
  
Phoebe nods. Lucy unties her than gives her the plate. Phoebe eats in silence, coming up with all sorts of plans that are all completely unrealistic.  
  
When she's finished, Lucy starts tying her back to the chair. In doing so, she touches Phoebe's hands and triggers a premonition. Phoebe sees Lucy in their kitchen, closing in to Piper from behind and knock her out. Lucy, who didn't notice anything, finishes tying her hands and gets up. She then unties Prue's gag.  
  
" Listen, I'll do you a favor and not gag you, since I'm going to get your sister anyway. " she states before climbing up the stairs.  
  
As soon as the door is closed, Phoebe quickly tells Prue about her premonition.  
  
In the manor, Piper is sitting in the kitchen, thinking about what happened yesterday. " Okay. Phoebe went shopping with Lucy. She left a note to tell us she'd come back home for dinner but she didn't. Lucy did. But she doesn't know where Phoebe is. Prue disappeared after leaving P3 last night. But she left alone. No, wait a minute. " Piper suddenly realizes. " That's not true. Prue left at the same time Lucy did. " Which means both her sisters disappeared while they were with Lucy. Piper realizes that Lucy is the one who kidnapped her sisters. She gets up and goes to the phone.  
  
In the entrance, the door opens. Lucy enters the manor, intent to come out with Piper Halliwell.  
  
In Lucy's basement, Phoebe finishes describing her vision to Prue.  
  
" We have to do something, Prue! " Phoebe exclaims.  
  
" Yes, but what? We're stuck here. " Prue replies.  
  
" We've gotta try to free ourselves. "  
  
" No, wait. Maybe not. "  
  
" What? "  
  
" I think there's something I can do. " Prue says.  
  
" What's that? " She figures what Prue means. " Oh, you'll astral project yourself. "  
  
In the manor's kitchen, Piper is dialing Inspector Darryl Morris' phone number. He's probably the only person who can help her right now. Just her luck, her friend's line is busy.  
  
On the kitchen's doorstep, Lucy sees Piper on the phone. There's no one else ion the room. " Perfect. " she thinks as she takes one step forward.  
  
Piper hangs up and dials the number once again, decided to keep doing so until Darryl's line is freed.  
  
Lucy slowly moves forward. Piper is showing her back to her, unaware of the danger behind. " In a few seconds, it will be over. " Lucy tells herself.  
  
At the same instant, Prue closes her eyes underneath her blindfold, then her body falls on her chair.  
  
Prue appears in the kitchen behind Lucy and Piper. " Piper, watch out! " she yells as Lucy is getting ready to attack. Alerted, Piper turns around and sees Lucy ready to hit her. Piper screams and raises her hand, freezing Lucy. Prue tells her "We're in her basement. " before going back to her body.  
  
" Did you do it? " Phoebe tells her as she sees her body move.  
  
" Yes. Piper froze Lucy and she's on her way here. "  
  
In the manor's kitchen, Piper doesn't take time to think. She leaves Lucy in her predicament and goes out to help her sisters. She runs to the next house and opens the door which, luckily, wasn't lucked. As she steps foot in the house, she yells " Prue! Phoebe! "  
  
" This way, in the basement! " she hears Phoebe scream back.  
  
Piper runs to the kitchen.  
  
Still in the manor, Lucy unfreezes. She notices Piper's missing but she doesn't waste time asking herself questions. Besides, she can easily guess where Piper went. Lucy takes out the gun she put in her pocket and runs to her house.  
  
In Lucy's kitchen, Piper finds the basement door and tries to open it. It takes her a few seconds to understand that it's resisting because Lucy locked it to keep her sisters from coming out. She quickly unlocks it and swiftly opens the door. She sees the light switch and turns it on.  
  
" Piper! " Phoebe yells.  
  
Piper runs down the stairs and goes to her sisters. She starts to untie Phoebe who's nearest to the stairs.  
  
Meanwhile, in the manor, Leo orbs in the living room. Immediately, the whitelighter notices something is wrong. The front door is wide open and there is no sound in the house. " Something's happened to them. " he thinks as he starts getting worried.  
  
At the same moment, Lucy enters her kitchen. She silently walks to the basement door. Through it, she can see Piper finishing freeing Phoebe. Then both sisters walk toward Prue. It is time, the Voices tell her. Phoebe can't really do anything and Prue's eyes are blindfolded for a few more seconds. As for Piper, she is turning her back to her. She will have to be the first victim. Quickly, Lucy aims and shoots.  
  
Leo, who went out hoping to see the sisters, hears the shot being fired in the neighboring house. " No! " he thinks as he runs there, sensing that is where the girls are.  
  
In the basement, things just turned ugly. Piper is on the floor in Phoebe's arms. There is a red stain on the front of her shirt and it's getting bigger every second. Prue, who's still tied to her chair but doesn't have her blindfold because Piper managed to untie it before Lucy shot her, watches them, horrified. She hears Piper having trouble to breathe and Phoebe telling her to hang on. She knows Lucy is a the top of the stairs. Normally, she would use her power to make her fall. But Prue is still shocked and can't take her eyes off of Piper.  
  
Lucy, tears in her eyes, aims at Prue. As she's about to pull the trigger, two arms catch her from behind and make her lose her balance. It is Leo. He sees Piper lying on the floor. " No, Piper! " he says. He starts to go down the stairs but Lucy, who managed to not loose her weapon as she falls, stands back up and threatens Leo with her gun.  
  
Thankfully, this time, Prue sees her and pushes the woman with her powers. Lucy falls down the stairs. Leo runs to Piper, whose life now hangs by a thread. However, she's still alive which means he can still save her.  
  
Lucy slowly gets up. She looks up and sees Leo kneeling near Piper. She can read in his eyes all the pain he is in. She knows she just killed the love of is life. Suddenly, Lucy doesn't see Leo anymore, she sees Kevin. That's how he looked at her when she tried to kill herself. She hears the Voices telling her to pick up her gun and to kill Leo so she can kill the girls later. Lucy reaches for her gun then stops. In her mind, she sees everything that has happened since she first heard the Voices realizes what she's done. And, for the first time in a long time, Lucy is stronger than the Voices. " My God, what have I done? " She asks herself. " What have I become? " Kill them, the Voices tell her. " No. " Lucy says. " I won't kill anymore. Never again. " And she curls up and cries.  
  
Meanwhile, Leo tries to heal Piper. Suddenly, Piper's breathing, which had become difficult and irregular, steadies itself. Then the young woman opens her eyes and whispers " My savior. " as she looks at Leo. He smiles at her and holds her near him, thank Heaven he could save her once again.  
  
After having also held Piper in her arms, Phoebe frees Prue. Then everyone turns to Lucy. She's sitting on the last step, her head in her hands, crying herself out.  
  
" I'm sorry. " she says looking up to her. I didn't want to, I swear. It's the Voices. "  
  
The others look at her, uncertain what to do. Finally, Phoebe goes to Lucy. She doesn't know why but she's sure Lucy's sincere. A look at Prue, Piper and Leo tells her they think the same thing. She sits next to Lucy and holds her in her arms.  
  
" There, it's over, Lucy, it's over. " she comforts her.  
  
" Call the police. Tell them I surrender myself. Tell them I have many murders to confess. " Lucy does.  
  
" Alright. " Prue answers. " Come to our house and we'll do that.  
  
A few minutes later, everyone is in Halliwell Manor's living room. Prue is on the phone with Darryl.  
  
" She said her name's Lucy Rainworth and that she has murder to confess. "  
  
" Did she say which ones exactly? " Darryl asks.  
  
" No. She just said she had murders to confess. But I think she has mental problems, Darryl. "  
  
" Why's that? "  
  
" She said voices told her to commit those murders. "  
  
" Alright. I'm coming, Prue. "  
  
" Okay. "  
  
" And Prue? "  
  
" Yes? "  
  
" Be careful, okay? "  
  
" I promise we'll be, Darryl. "  
  
She hangs up and goes to the others. Prue sits in front of Lucy.  
  
" I called Darryl Morris. " she tells her. He's a friend of ours, a police inspector in the homicide section. He'll take care of your case. "  
  
Lucy nods but doesn't say anything. In fact, she hasn't said anything since she got here.  
  
" Lucy, can you tell us why the voices wanted to kill those people? " Phoebe asks.  
  
There is a long silence.  
  
" They say it's because of them if my family died. " Lucy finally answers.  
  
" And you believed them? " Piper asks.  
  
" Yes. But not anymore. In the basement, I remembered the truth. "  
  
" And. what's the truth? " Leo wants to know.  
  
" Two years ago, something terrible happened in my home. I had gone to visit the family of Kevin my. my fiancé. " She stops a moment to master herself. " My took his hunting gun and killed the neighbors. Then, he came back home and killed my brother, my sister and my mother. "  
  
" Why did he do that? " Prue asks.  
  
" I have no idea. I never understood it. I've been trying to understand for two years. With the result you now see. "  
  
" What happened to your father? " Piper asks.  
  
" He. When I came back home, I found him in the living room, next to my mother. He'd. He'd killed himself. I tried to help him but. it was too late. "  
  
Lucy starts crying. Phoebe, sitting next to her, puts her arms around her. No one speaks. After a few minutes, Lucy calms down and speaks again.  
  
" That's when the Voices started. And they never stopped. "  
  
As she finishes her sentence, Darryl rings at the door. Prue lets him in. Lucy spends the following hour giving her deposition to Darryl. When she's finished, she's stopped crying. Darryl says he must now bring her to the precinct.  
  
" That's fine. " Lucy says. " Can I go to the bathroom before? "  
  
" Sure. " Darryl answers.  
  
Piper leads Lucy upstairs and leaves her alone in the bathroom. Lucy closes the door. She opens the tap throws cold water in her face. Then she looks at her image in the mirror. " My God, I'm a monster. " she tells herself.  
  
Downstairs, an eternity seems to have gone by when Darryl says " Maybe one of you three ought to go check if she's okay. Seems to me she's been in there a while. " " I'll go. " Piper says.  
  
She climbs up the stairs and knocks on the bathroom door.  
  
" Lucy, are you alright? " she asks.  
  
No answer.  
  
" Lucy? "  
  
Still no answer.  
  
Piper opens the door and freezes.  
  
" Oh, my God! Leo! " she screams as she runs inside.  
  
Lucy is lying on the floor tiles, blood all around her. Her two wrists are cut. Piper lets herself fall next to her. She suddenly feels a strange chill but doesn't think much of it. She tries to revive the young woman.  
  
Alerted by Piper's scream, Leo, Prue, Phoebe and Darryl run into the bathroom. Understanding immediately what happened, Leo also kneels next to Lucy and tries to heal her. Unfortunately, it is too late.  
  
" I can't, Piper. " he says taking his hands away. " I'm sorry. "  
  
" Dear God, why did she do that? " Piper asks, tears in her eyes.  
  
" Maybe because she couldn't keep living on like this. " Leo answers taking Piper in his arms. " At least, you can tell yourself that now, she is in peace. " 


	5. The Aftermath

Epilogue  
  
Prue and Phoebe are sitting in the kitchen, drinking coffee before going to bed. The day was long.  
  
After the discovery of Lucy's body, Darryl called an ambulance. A lot of police officers arrived on the scene and the girls and Leo had to answer many questions and to tell their story in every detail (avoiding everything magical of course). When night came, the police finally left. Darryl left too, after making sure the girls and Leo were alright. After he left, Piper went to bed with Leo.  
  
" How do you think the 'voices' knew we were witches? " Phoebe asks Prue.  
  
" I don't know, Phoebe. Maybe Lucy had a kind of sixth sense for those things. " Prue answers.  
  
" I don't know, Prue. "  
  
" Phoebe, it's over, alright? Give it up and go to bed. "  
  
Phoebe nods.  
  
" Yes, ma'am. "  
  
Both sisters get up and go to bed.  
  
In Piper's room, Leo and her are sleeping. Suddenly, Piper wakes up screaming.  
  
" No! Oh, my God, no! Not that! "  
  
" Piper! Calm down. " Leo says as he wakes up. " It's only a nightmare. "  
  
" Oh, my God, Leo. " Piper says as she grasps him. " It was horrible. You were all dead, you, Prue and Phoebe. And. "  
  
" Shh. It's over." Leo comforts her. " We're all alive, Piper. It's alright."  
  
For a few minutes, Leo tries to calm Piper. She finally stops trembling.  
  
" Are you okay now, Piper? " he asks her.  
  
" Yeah, it was only a nightmare, like you said. "  
  
" You want me to get you something? "  
  
" No, it's okay. I'll just go to the bathroom. "  
  
Piper gets up and goes there. To tell the truth, she still feels a little weird but she doesn't want Leo to worry.  
  
She goes to the sink and throws water in her face. Suddenly, she hears a voice whispering to her " It wasn't a nightmare and you know it. " She jumps and turns around. She is still alone in the bathroom. She takes a look in the hall. It's empty. " You wont resist for long. " the voice whispers again. Piper turns around once again but she's still alone. She turns off the water and listens. There is no sound.  
  
Finally, Piper shrugs and goes back to bed. It's probably just her imagination.  
  
Not really the end. 


End file.
